Ruína Iminente
by Noelle Granger
Summary: ‘“Boa sorte, Ron,”Hermione disse, levantando na ponta dos pés e o beijando na bochecha.’ A angústia de Ron na sua primeira partida de Quadribol é acalmada por uma certa Srta. Granger. TRADUÇÃO!


Autor: She's a Star

Tradução: NoelleGranger

Título: Ruína Iminente

Sinopse: '"Boa sorte, Ron,"Hermione disse, levantando na ponta dos pés e o beijando na bochecha.' A angústia de Ron na sua primeira partida de Quadribol é acalmada por uma certa Srta. Granger.

Shipper: Hermione/Ron

N.T.1: Para uma obter tradução mais fiel eu resolvi, dessa vez, não traduzir os alguns nomes, ou seja, Rony = Ron.

N.T.2: Esta história e os personagens não são meus, os créditos vão totalmente para She's a Star e para J., respectivamente. Comentem!

**  
****Ruína Iminente**

*

Arruinado.

É isso – é isso que eu estou.

Absolutamente arruinado.

Primeiro, por que eu fui tentar entrar pro time? Eu não sou bom! Eu não poderia defender uma baliza para salvar a minha vida! Meu único movimento espetacular e digno de celebração foi completamente um acidente! Eu não consigo jogar direito nem sozinho, ainda mais na frente de toda a escola.

Toda a escola.

Isso é muitas pessoas.

Gulp.

Incluindo os Sonserinos. Eu odeio os Sonserinos desgraçados. Eu não quero nem pensar em como eles vão me torturar depois disso – não que eles já não estejam me torturando.

_O que _eu estava pensando?! O quê??

Talvez eu estivesse tentando impressionar a Hermione, e eu só não tenha percebido isso. Eu tenho feito isso bastante ultimamente. É assustador. Quero dizer, eu me pego _encarando_ ela sem nem ter percebido, e eu penso coisas como 'Deus, ela fica bonita quando está concentrada' e 'O cabelo dela é bem bonito, na verdade'. Quem pensa coisas assim? Quer dizer, seria uma coisa se ela fosse a Cho Chang – então eu poderia agir como um idiota como o Harry. Mas ela... ela é a _Hermione_. Ninguém entenderia o que diabos que eu estava fazendo, porque, francamente, eu não acho que ninguém mais a vê como eu. Eles não notam as pequenas coisas sobre ela que a fazem tão interessante, como o jeito que ela estreita os olhos quando está pensando muito, e como sempre parece que ela está arrastando o meu nome em duas sílabas - _"Ro-on"_ – e normalmente, ela está brava quando faz isso, mas tem vezes que ela só está fingindo estar, e os olhos dela brilham quando ela faz isto.

. . . Eu estou me perdendo em divagações sobre a Hermione de novo. Eu não tenho _tempo_ para divagar sobre a Hermione. Não agora. Não quando eu estou prestes a destruir minha vida inteira só porque eu estava, inconscientemente, tentando impressioná-la. Eu não sei o que diabos eu estava pensando, de qualquer maneira! Hermione não dá a mínima para Quadribol. Ela se importa com . . . livros, e deveres, e N.O.M.s, e Harry, e . . . comigo, eu acho. Eu espero. Ela não vai, de repente, cair nos meus braços e suspirar _'pegue-me, eu sou sua!'_ porque eu estou no estúpido time de Quadribol.

. . . Embora fosse ser realmente fantástico se ela fizesse isso.

Mas ela não vai. Ela definitivamente não vai, e eu tenho que parar de inventar esses lixos de fantasias românticas. É realmente vergonhoso. Eu só estou feliz que ninguém sabe que eu penso essas coisas. Se eles soubessem . . .

Uuuughh.

Fred e Jorge me incomodariam até a morte.

Eles são idiotas às vezes.

Bem . . . na maior parte do tempo.

Então, eles provavelmente vão me matar quando eu for a única razão da Grifinória perder de lavada.

Oh, Deus. Eu serei o novo leproso da Grifinória. Ninguém vai falar comigo – todo mundo vai me odiar por ter destruído nossa chance de ganhar a Taça de Quadribol! Quero dizer, claro, é só a primeira partida, mas a primeira partida é importante, e nós temos que sair com uma boa dianteira! Mas nós vamos? _De jeito nenhum_. Eu não posso jogar. Eu simplesmente não posso. Talvez eu me encha de comida e passe mal. Eles não vão me fazer jogar se eu estiver doente, vão?

. . . Mas então a Grifinória vai ficar com um jogador a menos, e ficaria sem goleiro nenhum, e todos me odiariam por isso.

_Droga._

Não tem saída. Não tem nenhum jeito de eu escapar minha ruína.

Tudo bem. Só . . . senta direito. Respire fundo algumas vezes. Encare isso como um homem, Weasley. Não importa o que acontecer, Harry e Hermione ainda vão falar com você. Eles não irão te abandonar.

. . . E se eles me _abandonarem_? E se a Hermione parar de falar comigo, ou se ela só brigar comigo toda hora (não importa que ela já pareça estar fazendo isso, de qualquer maneira), e me olhar de cara feia, e dizer coisas como _'__Hon__estamente, Ron Weasley, eu não sei por que eles escolheram _você _para o time de Quadribol. Você arruinou tudo para a Grifinória, sabia.'_

Por que _eu_?

Eu quero morrer.

Onde está a Hermione, de qualquer modo?

Oh, ela e o Harry estão lá – eles já se levantarem. Parece que eles estão cochichando sobre alguma coisa. Sobre o que eles estão cochichando? Provavelmente sobre quão ruim eu sou.

. . . Espera um pouco.

Por que a mão dela está no braço dele?

Ela não . . . _gosta_ do Harry, não é?

Ela não pode gostar do Harry! Ele gosta da Cho, e é realmente óbvio, se você quer saber! Como que a Hermione pode simplesmente gostar do Harry, e a Cho? E ela fala que _eu_ que não penso nos outros. Hmph. Pelo menos eu não estou arruinando relacionamentos em potencial. Quero dizer, o Harry e a Cho fazem um bom casal. Por que o Harry escolheria a Hermione ao invés da Cho? A Cho é bonita. Claro, ela é uma estúpida fã dos Tornados, mas ele não a escolheria ao invés da Hermione?!

Eu nunca a escolheria, claro.

Eu nunca iria gostar de uma fã dos Tornados.

Eu pareço completamente estúpido?

Hmph.

Bem, eu definitivamente vou lá. Eu vou interromper o pequeno festival de amor deles. Eu não posso _acreditar_ nisso – os dois sabem que eu estou miserável, e que eu vou encontrar minha ruína em poucos minutos, e, mesmo assim, eles estão colocando as mãos nos braços um do outro quando eles acham que eu não estou vendo?

Que melhores amigos.

Oh, eles ficaram bem quietinhos quando eu cheguei. Eles estavam definitivamente falando de mim. Eu não posso acreditar que--

"Boa sorte, Ron," Hermione disse, e a voz dela está toda gentil e suave (bem típico dela, realmente, ficar toda amável quando eu estou tentando ficar bravo com ela), e ela levantou na ponta dos pés, e . . . me beijou. Oh meu Deus. Ela está me beijando. Os lábios dela estão na minha bochecha. Meu Deus, eu não posso me mexer. Eu . . . Hermione. A Hermione está me beijando.

Eu realmente a amo.

. . . Okay. Ela parou. O quê? Já? Isso não foi muito demorado! Foi só um segundo!

"E você, Harry--"

Mas ao mesmo tempo, foi um segundo maravilhoso.

Isso significa que . . . ela gosta de mim? Porque, okay, eu sei que ela beijou o Harry na bochecha ano passado em King's Cross, mas o Harry tinha quase _morrido_. Ele precisava de algum suporte moral. Eu, bem, eu só vou jogar uma partida imbecil de Quadribol. Não exatamente no mesmo nível que encarar Você-Sabe-Quem.

Deus, se ela gosta de mim . . . Eu meio que achei que ela gostava, ano passado, com ela mandando olhares raivosos para a Fleur toda hora e berrando _'a próxima vez que houver um baile, me convide antes que outro garoto faça isso, e não como último recurso!'_, mas esse ano, ela só tem me olhado com raiva e me repreendendo e fazendo discursos que começam com _'Honestamente, Ron!' _até o momento em que eu simplesmente quero me matar.

Mas ela me beijou.

Hermione Granger me beijou.

E ela não beijou o Harry. Ela só meio que tocou o braço dele, bem rápido. Talvez essa coisa de tocar o braço seja uma ação totalmente platônica. Afinal de contas, ela não toca o _meu_ braço com freqüência.

Okay. Então eu gosto da Hermione. Eu realmente, realmente, _realmente_ gosto da Hermione, ao ponto que não quero só beijá-la na Torre de Astronomia – eu quero me ajoelhar e dá-la um anel e a pedir em casamento para que possamos ficar juntos para sempre e . . .

Er.

Eh ehm.

De qualquer forma.

Oh . . . Eu acho que eu e o Harry estamos andando. Eu não tinha nem notado. Nós acabamos de ir para fora; nós estamos descendo os degraus . . .

Oh, droga. Eu estou com a minha mão na minha bochecha. Eu provavelmente pareço um idiota completo, encarando a minha frente sonhadoramente e tocando o lugar onde ela me beijou. O Harry provavelmente já percebeu tudo agora, que eu . . . _gosto_ dela, a não ser que ele seja mais tolo do que tenha esperado.

Então, nós estamos chegando perto do estádio. Nós estaremos jogando em, aproximadamente, cinco minutos – os Sonserinos vão estar se matando de rir, e eu vou estar com sorte se eu não ficar nervoso e cair da minha vassoura.

Mas a Hermione Granger me beijou, e existe uma minúscula possibilidade que a Hermione Granger pode até gostar de mim.

E isso faz com que a ruína iminente seja um pouco mais suportável.

_Fim._


End file.
